The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant known by the varietal name ‘Sumverb 0901’. The new variety was discovered in 2007 in a selected breeding program in Waltrop, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a variety of Verbena with a new flower color. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary breeding plants identified as 1513 ‘Sumverb 13’ (female parent, unpatented) and 04-829-2 (male parent, unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar foliage and compact growth habit to its parents, but exhibits a different flower color and size from both parents. Further, ‘Sumverb 0901’ has a similar compact growth habit to Verbena plant ‘Temari Patio Blue’ (unpatented), but ‘Sumverb 0901’ exhibits a more intense flower color than ‘Temari Patio Blue’, and the center of the flower of ‘Temari Patio Blue’ is not colored. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in June of 2007 by cuttings in Waltrop, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Sumverb 0901’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Verbena varieties known to the breeder:                1. Flower arrangement;        2. Growth habit;        3. Early flowering; and        4. Intense flower color.        